


Family

by Meew3



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Gen, STID, Star Trek Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Contains spoilers for Star Trek Into Darkness* Sometimes it takes the ones you care about to be in danger for you to realize how much you really care. The moments before they are destroyed, Spock comes to the realization that the Enterprise crew is his family. (Also yes, I know the dialogue isn't perfect- but I'm doing this from memory.) <br/>Originally on Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well...to be truthful, I was never going to spare your crew. Fire-" The transmission was terminated, just as the Enterprise was about to be. Spock was still comprehending that Harrison-no that Khan was right about Admiral Marcus. Nyota came and laced her fingers around his. She was trembling. She was scared. So was Spock, even though he concealed his fear with the mask every Vulcan had, he was still scared.

Scared of death. Scared for Nyota's life. Scared for Jim's life. Hikaru's, Pavel's, Leonard's, Carol's, Montgomery's wherever he may be, and every person aboard this ship. He approximated that there would be 0.67 seconds befor their obliteration. He realized then, that these people- the faces around him, were his friends. No- his family. Spock came to the conclusion that he cared for them very, very much. That he would wait for them. That he _loved_ them. However illogical that may be, he still did. He _loved_ them.

_"I'm sorry."_

Spock almost doubted his hearing. _What is he sorry for?_ he wondered.

_"There is nothing to be sorry for Jim."_ He wanted to say. There was not enough time. It was not only his life that was about to end, it was all of theirs. His family's life was about to end. The ones he loved...were about to **die.**


	2. However Illogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Originally this was going to be oneshot, but now there is possible going to be more.

The hardest part, was letting them go.

" I cannot allow you to do this." he said firmly. He explained how his duty aboard this ship, was to assist his Captain in making the best decisions possible. And he did not believe this was one of them.

"You're _right_!" his Captain shouted. _Did he mishear?_ "You're right..." he said softer. "What I'm about to do, it doesn't make _any_ sense- its not _logical_. It is a _gut_ feeling." He sighed. _With defeat maybe?_ "I have no _idea_ , what I'm supposed to do." His voice trembled. _No, illogical Jim Kirk's voice does not tremble._

"I only know what I _can_ do."

They stayed there a moment longer, blue looking into dark brown. His Captain turned on his heel and set out for medbay. _Please come back._ He wanted to say. But it was too late. He was gone. He did not know what he would do if his friend did not come back.

* * *

They were ready. Sulu had moved the Enterprise to prepare for the ship-to-ship maneuver that Kirk and Khan were about to perform. Spock heard everything Mr. Scott said. The odds were not good. The odds were never good for Jim Kirk. _Illogical. There is no such thing as 'bad luck' just as there was no such thing and 'good luck'._ It was simply human superstition.

* * *

When Kirk gave the order for the launch, Spock only did so because he put all his trust into his Captain.

_Illogical. There is less than 3% that with the current debris blocking the Vengeance that they will successfully make it onto the other vessel unscathed, without including the potential factor that Mr. Scott will not be able to open the cargo door, and close it when needed._

A million more possibilities with multiple outcomes went through his mind. The ship tracked their path, but the wave of debris - some from the Enterprise itself, provided cover for the enemy. "Whoa, Jim- you're way off course." he heard McCoy say.

"I know, I know!" He replied.

Spock did not trust Khan, but he knew that he was needed for his intellect of the enemy ship, and combat skills for the resistance they would meet. "Khan" the name felt odd to say "-there is debris directly ahead." he warned. "I see it." was all he said in turn, with an emotionless voice that could match his own. _Why is he so confident?_ Rapid alarms brought him out of his thoughts. "Sir! We've lost Khan's signal." "Dammit!" his Captain hissed. "Something hit my helmet. Spock I'm flying blind." Spock felt icy fear fill him, but concealed it once more. Sulu spoke over his silence. "Captain, without the navigation system, making it the other ship is mathematically impossible.

_Why did I not insist on accompanying him?_

There was no signal of Khan, at this rate Kirk would suffocate, die, or something would crush him, going at such high speeds, and everyone would die. The signal came back. While Khan assisted getting Kirk back on track, over the gratefulness that his Captain was alive, Spock couldn't help but think

_I should have been the one to save his life. He saved mine._

"Mr. Scott, we are approaching the cargo door now. We need a warm welcome- Mr. Scott, do you read? _Scotty!_ " fear was crawling its way back into his Captain's voice. "His comms are working sir, I don't know why he's not replying." _Nyota._ Spock knew that if they died because Mr. Scott did not get the message -or did, but was not able to open the door in time, she would blame herself. "Mr. Scott if you read; open the door in ten...nine...eight..." There was no reply. Maybe if he stopped counting down the time would stop _Illogical._ "...one- Mr. Scott open the door **now!** " the fear was crawling its way into his own voice. He heard a grunt as they landed. Spock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_They made it. Somehow. However illogical that may be, they made it._


	3. The Betrayer

When Khan appeared on screen, holding a phaser to his Captain's head- something inside Spock snapped. In the past few hours, his family had been threatened by the Klingons, by Marcus, and now Khan, the very individual that they had helped.

"Captain-"

"I'm going to make this very simple for you." he interrupted. "Your crew, for my crew."

"You betrayed us."

"Oh you _are_ smart Mr. Spock." he said mockingly.

"Spock don't-" his Captain was cut off when Khan delivered a blow to his head with his phaser that winded him.

"Mr. Spock. Give me my crew."

"And what will you do when you get them?" Spock questioned.

"Continue what we were doing before we were banished."

"Which what I understand involves the mass genocide of any being you find less than superior."

"Shall I destroy _you_ , Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?" he warned

"We have no transporter capabilities." _stall for time._

"Fortunately, mine are perfectly functional." Khan shot back. "Drop your shields."

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

"Well then let's play this out _logically_ , Mr. Spock. Firstly, I _will_ kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve, and if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your _entire crew._ "

"If you destroy our ship...you will also destroy you own people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive; mine does not. I will target your life support systems. And after _every single_ person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people... _Now, shall we begin_?""

Spock hesitated. Even though he had a plan, it was still a gamble if Khan would return his Captain, Mr. Scott, and Dr. Marcus alive. _What would Jim do?_ In all the no-win scenarios he had been in, he always found a way to win. Win completely.

* * *

"Lower shields." He ordered.

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock."

He heard a grunt of pain, followed by coughing as his Captain choked on his own blood. "I see your seventy-two torpedoes are still in their dupes. If they are not mine commander _I will know it._ " He warned.

"Vulcan's do not lie." Spock stated. "the torpedoes...are yours."

A look of relief crossed over Khan. "Thank you Mr. Spock. Thank you." he all but whispered.

"I fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine."


	4. The Fall

"Well... it appears that I have to return you to your crew Kirk."

As the lights of the transporter swarmed in his eyes, he could hear the smirk in his voice.

_"Besides- no ship should go down without her captain."_

* * *

"If we don't get the shields up, we'll be incinerated upon re-entry!" They had lost all power. They could not get the shields up, nor could they stop themselves from crashing into the Earth. The Enterprise was being torn apart, inside and out. Even more damage was being sustained as they fell toward the Earth than during the Narada incident.

_The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death._

_I don't believe in no-win scenarios._

He would have to do what his Captain's father had done. He activated his safety restraint. "As Acting Captain, I order you to abandon this ship. I will remain behind and divert all power to life support and evacuation shuttle bay's." No one moved.

"I order you, to abandon the ship." his voice cracked.

Sulu spoke for all of them.

"All do respect Commander, but we're not going anywhere." Hariku slapped the button on his console that activated his own seatbelt. Denial raced through Spock's mind. _No. no, they must leave. Do they not see that if they do not abandon the ship that they will surly die? No illogical, the danger is obvious. They are choosing to stay._ They stayed because they were friends, and family.

_We are united. If we die...we die together._


	5. The Death of My Friend

"Power back online!"

"Mr. Sulu, full thrusters immediately!" he ordered. The stomach dropping plummet stopped abruptly as the Enterprise recovered from her death drop.

_How...how did the power get restored?_

"Shields restored!" he heard someone say. "It's a miracle!" Exclaimed another. Spock said the only thing that came to mind

"There are no such things..."

A beep interrupted his stunned thoughts. It was Mr. Scott.

"Sir, you'd better get down here...better hurry."

The engineer closed the channel without waiting for a response. He ran. Possibly faster then when he went to rescue the remaining Vulcans.

* * *

When he reached engineering Scotty's expression told him everything. The engineer shook his head with defeat. He raced over to the Warp Core's door.

"Open it." he ordered.

"The decontamination process is not complete, if you open the door it'll flood the whole compartment. The door is locked sir." He couldn't open it, if he did the people his Captain worked so hard to save would die anyways. His Captain had locked the door and made the security system deny anyone who attempted to access it until the decontamination process was complete. His Captain, usually so full of life, was quite the opposite. Exhausted and burning from the radiation, he struggled to reach up and press the button to close the door that led to the Warp chamber. His eyes closed.

_Am I too late? Is he dead?_

He tapped frantically on the glass, trying to grab onto any bit of life his Captain had left, and bring him back. He looked up.

"How's our ship?" he rasped.

"Out of danger." Spock answered.

He took another shuddering deep breath. "You used what he wanted against him. That was a good move." he complimented.

_He is dying, yet he is complementing my tactics._

"It is what you would have done." he replied.

"And this-" his Captain tried to gesture, "this is what you would have done."

Neither of them knew how close to death Kirk was, or how much time he had left.

"I want you to know...why I couldn't leave you behind...why I went back for you..." he struggled to speak. Spock spoke for him.

"Because you are my friend." _My family. My friend. My brother._ And then his Captain said something he thought he'd never hear him admit.

"I'm _scared_ Spock. Help me not be." He all but begged. "How do you choose not to _feel?_ " He asked. The mask of his Vulcan side disappeared as tears formed. He shook his head. "I do not know. Right now, I am failing."

His Captain's hand crept up to the glass, desperate for one last contact to the world. Spock laid his own hand on the glass fingers splayed to form the Vulcan salute.

_**Live long and prosper** _

Jim mirrored the gesture. He attempted to flash that special smile of his, that cocky arrogant smile that Spock had grown to love. Then he was gone. Lifeless eyes stared into nothingness. His hand fell. Jim Kirk was dead. His friend was dead.


	6. Vengance

Any other sane Vulcan would wonder why Spock was acting so illogically. But it did not matter. Spock wanted nothing more than to watch the man responsible for the death of so many lives, and his best friend's life, to die by his own hand.

"Search the enemy ship for signs of life." he ordered briskly.

"Sir there's no way anyone survived that crash." Sulu argued.

" _He_ could."

"Yes sir."

He had to resist telling Sulu to work faster. _Illogical he is doing as much as he possibly could._ There was a shout from Sulu.

"Whoa, he just jumped 50 meters!"

"Can we beam him up?"

"Ah he iz moving too much sir. But maybe we can beam you down..." said Chekov. Spock glanced at Nyota. He knew he shouldn't seek revenge like this, it would not bring Jim back, and he was not one to decide one's fate. She nodded.

"Go get him."

Spock didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing a phaser he raced to the transporter room.

"Standby for coordinates."

"Energize."

The city was in chaos. Rubble of buildings was strewn everywhere, people were running about trying to get to safety. He scanned the people. He was only looking for one person. They caught sight of each other simultaneously. Khan ran. With Spock right on his heels.

* * *

I didn't believe them when they told me. But I couldn't deny it any longer when I saw Jim's lifeless body. I never thought I'd see the day. Jim always acted like an infant, no common sense, a daredevil, I always thought he'd end up killing himself by doing his stupid stunts, but no.

_Oh god no. Why him? he never believed in no-win scenarios. He always thought there was a way out. He had hated his father for leaving him. And now I hate him for leaving me. For leaving_ _**us.** _

I wanted to lie down and cry. No matter how high-tech equipment you had, no matter if you had the best goddamn doctor in the world you couldn't cheat death. I sad down with my head in my hands. There was _nothing_ I could do.

_Purrr..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a tribble's purr. _Shut up. He's dead, you shouldn't be purring_ The pieces came together.

"Get me a cryo-tube _now!_ "


	7. Awakening

"He's our only chance to save Kirk!" _Only chance...Illogical, he- he is dead._

They would spend long hours with him. Mostly him and Doctor McCoy, but they all came. Came to see their Captain, and their friend. Nyota thinking of all the times when she had hated him and wanted him to go away. Scotty driven by grief that he couldn't save him. Checkov praying and would occasionally slip into Russian without realizing it. Sulu who couldn't believe that his adventures with his friend could possibly be over. Bones who had curses running through his mind, swearing that all he wanted was Jim back. And all the while Spock simply watched his friend. Urging him to come back to them. _Please Jim. Please do not give up._ Waiting to see him stir. Waiting for any brain activity that would indicate he was alive. Waiting to see his crystal blue eyes to open. To see him flash that arrogant smile at him. Days and nights, when everyone else would be resting, Spock kept vigil at his friend's side. He would tell McCoy to go rest, that he needed to stay alert, and that he would let him know if anything changed. But he also said that to be with his friend alone.

_I want to be there when he wakes._

Life went on around him, but at the end of the day he was always here. With him. He would wait forever if he had to.

* * *

His communicator beeped. "I think he might wake up soon." was all McCoy had said. Spock came at once.

Gasping his eyes shot open. "Oh don't be so melodramatic. You were only just barely dead." McCoy said as he tried to hide his relief.

Jim looked at him in confusion.

"It was the transfusion that really took its toll." he explained.

"Khan..." he whispered. "Tell me," Bones said trying, and failing to lighten to mood "are you feeling homicidal, power-man, bloodthirsty?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No more than usual." He paused.

"How'd you catch him?" he asked.

"I didn't." he replied.

Spock hesitantly stepped forward. His Captain seemed to smile a bit.

"You saved my life." he stated.

"Uhura and I had something to do with it too, you know." Bones cut in gruffly. Spock started to give an explanation but Kirk cut him off.

"Spock- Thanks."

He gave up. "You are welcome Jim." he replied. His friend smiled as he called him by his first name.

"There's going to be a hell lot of physical therapy isn't there?" he guessed.

"Considering no other individual has come back from the dead, then most likely." Spock replied. Kirk groaned. There was a long path ahead but they would make it together. All of them as a family.

* * *

As the door slid open Chekov announced "Keptain on ze bridge!" he hadn't said that for a long time. Spock watched from the sidelines as Kirk went over to McCoy and assured him things would be fine, and in return the Doctor swore under his breath. He exchanged a word with Dr. Marcus before checking in on Mr. Scott. "Scotty how's our core?" he asked. "Purring like a kitten Captain, she's ready for a long voyage." replied the engineer. Spock went and stood next to his Captain.

"Where should we go Spock?" he wondered "There's a world of possibilities." he added. Spock glanced at him.

"I do not know, for a mission of this duration has never been attempted." he stated. "But I have confidence in your good judgment."

His Captain flashed him that simile, and for once the Vulcan almost smiled back at his friend. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jeez that was a cheesy ending. I've realized that I have strayed from the theme/main idea but I don't really think out my stories, I just write them *awkward laugh* Anyways thank you everyone who has supported this lil' fic of mine, I'm open to any story suggestions/prompts so just let me know. 
> 
> Live long and prosper ~ Mew


End file.
